foxspiritmatchmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tushan Rongrong
Tushan Rongrong, is a deuteragonist in the Fox Spirit Matchmaker series. She is the second in power of Tushan. Personality Rongrong, is a Fox Spirit, with a relatively quiet, calm and thoughtful nature. A born strategist she prefers using carefully laid out plans in dealing with problems instead of the brute force approach like Honghong or Yaya. Rongrong, is very shrewd and sagacious. Her careful calculations and planning enable her to see through others' own plans and actions; it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that she can predict the future (though this is not due to any special power, just her own insight to see outcomes and consequences of actions). She is very strict with her budgeting, so she never lets anyone get away without paying back their debts, like Bai Yuechu. She is in charge of Tushan's businesses especially with money. Rongrong, is shown to be helpful to those in need, (unless they have bad intentions towards her), one example, is when she used her knowledge and magic, to try and help Qing Tong, unite with the reincarnation of her past lover, Wang Fugui and healed Qing Tong's injuries, even saving her from death. While generally being a calm person, Rongrong is capable of loosing her temper and lashing out at people. Particularly when the people she cares about are in danger. An example, being when she shouted at Wang Fugui's grandfather and whacked him on the head with her abacus, when he was too slow to make a calculation about where Tushan Susu's would end up after being hit by the Void Tear. She is generally very slow to anger most of the time. Tushan Rongrong, is probably, the most intelligent character in the series. She has a plan for nearly everything and is often several steps ahead of other characters in a fox-like way. She can be mischievous at times, occasionally trolling characters like Bai Yuechu and Dongfang Yuechu. Appearance Tushan Rongrong, is a female Tushan Fox Spirit, with a youthful appearance, even though, she is over 500 years old. She is rather short in height with fair skin, vivid green hair and medium brown eyes. Her Fox ears are a shade of brown. Rongrong, is often seen with a smile on her face. She almost always keeps her eyes closed, and when she opens them it is often used by the narrative to indicate something serious is happening. Her main outfit consists of a blue dress, with a light greenish brown jacket on top. The jacket has shoulder sleeves of the same colour and material, whilst the rest of her sleeves are made of a puffy material and light green in colour. There are trims on the top and end of her jacket, that look like the same material, as the light green puffy sleeves. Her jacket is tied with a brown waist band, with dark green thread tied around it, that includes a moon broach. Role After, the death or disappearance of Tushan Honghong, Tushan Rongrong, resumed her role as second in command of Tushan. She now assists her younger sister, Tushan Yaya, the current #1 in Tushan and acting Fox Spirit Queen, in ruling Tushan. Her duties include making sure that all debts are paid and overseeing Matchmaker assignments. She also plots to ensure the reincarnation of Dongfang Yuechu will be found and eventually fall in love with Susu so that Tushan Honghong can return. She has so far attempted this with several of Dongfang's reincarnations, but not yet been successful in awakening Honghong from where she slumbers inside of Susu. She initially believes Susu is Honghong, while Tushan Yaya does not seem to share this belief, or doesn't think there is sufficient evidence. Yaya soon comes to see she was right as Bai Yuechu and Susu get closer and more evidence comes forth. Powers and Abilities Rongrong has a very wide variety of powers and while she is not very powerful in terms of raw spirit power (compared to person's like Yaya), she is exceptionally knowledgeable and a skilled master at many different techniques. She has developed or learned many different abilities to assist with Matchmaking, fighting Tushan's enemies, etc. Research and Making Magic Weapon: Memory's Hammer-''' Hammer is made of The Bitter Love Tree woods or known as Plight Tree and for use memory's hammer need to inject the power of the fox spirit, and knocking the target head's can make people remember the memories of the past life. In its use not only women and men but men and men can also (in anime/manga Rongrong use to Bai Yuechu and Ya Ya use to Wang Fugui) 'Magic Memory Powder-' Magic memory powder make from plight tree pollen and make people who smell the powder make people remember the memories of the past life. 'Nine-tailed Recalling Radar-' Nine-tailed recalling radar shaped like a needle and Inserted in the head, the memory of the person who recalls at the same time can be conveyed by image (projector). '''Ninth Wonder Secret Water Shadow Formula-''' Tushan invented the ninth wonder secret water shadow formula hundred years ago and it can extinguish the pure yang flame of Bai Yuechu, but in ep 12 (jp) ninth wonder secret water shadow formula reservoir got hit and spilled by Tears of the Void when Bai Yuechu was being controlled by princess of the south. It appears to take some time to prepare, and so destroying the reservoir has made Tushan somewhat vulnerable to being able to stop Pure Yang Flame. ''Power Ability:'' 'Healing- '''Tushan Rongrong, is able to heal Spirits and Humans from any type of injury. In the anime, it is stated that she learned this ability from Cui Yuling. She has passed on this ability to Dongfang Yuechu. She appears to have been motivated to learn how to do this after being captured along with Honghong and being frustrated for not having learned healing magic earlier to save their savior from his mortal wound. Ever since then she has learned how to do this. '''Shapeshifting-' Rongrong can shapeshift into the any physical form she desires and can create multiple copies of this form. This technique appears to be mostly illusionary and not actually grant physical changes. 'True Fox Reading Technique-' While considered a low level skill, said to mainly be used by fox spirits to mess with people, Rongrong has mastered this skill and no one can surpass her in it (not even her more powerful sisters). Using this technique she can telepathically control people's bodies moving their body like a puppet or preventing them from moving at all. In the comic(manga) she teachers this ability to Bai Yuechu. Rongrong also developed the method of having several fox spirits perform the technique in conjunction to control even powerful users. '''Dream God Rongrong is able to remove someone's spirit from their body and use it to enter their mind and witness or interact with their dreams or thoughts. (For example in ep 19 jp ver after Bai Yuechu agree to help Rongrong, she pats Bai Yuechu on the back and then his soul leaves his body and goes into Honghong's dreams/memories). She appears to be able to use this on herself as well as others by touching them. The show hints that she is capable of many more magic techniques and abilities, and it is clear that one as crafty as her has several trump cards and tricks up her sleeves.